


Cough Syrup and Laughing Gas

by sochill



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Pining Jeremy Heere, Sick Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochill/pseuds/sochill
Summary: Michael gets sick and has a little too much cough syrup





	1. Missing the Movies

Jeremy paced back and forth in his room. He wasn’t sure whether to be angry or worried. He and Michael were supposed to go to the movies today but the movie time had come and gone and Michael wasn’t answering his phone. It was summer break and Jeremy felt like he hadn’t seen Michael in ages. He’d hung out with Christine and Rich a few times in the past week, but he’d been so looking forward to this.

He called for the fifth time and Michael finally answered.

“Michael what the hell! Where have you been? Why didn’t you text me?!” Jeremy yelled.

“Sorry.” Jeremy’s anger immediately subsided when he heard Michael’s voice. “Got sick this week and I thought I’d be better by today but it’s just gotten worse. I’ve been asleep all day.”

“Dude you sound awful.”

“I promise you I feel worse.” Michael groaned. “103 fever, I can barely talk, I can’t eat anything because it hurts so bad to swallow, and my head is killing me.”

“Holy shit. What do you have?” Jeremy frowned. “The bubonic plague?”

“Maybe.” Michael moved away from the phone to cough. “I just feel bad because my moms were supposed to go to that resort for their anniversary but now, they’re thinking about cancelling because they think I’ll die if they leave me alone.” He let out a raspy laugh which turned into a coughing fit.

“I could take care of you.” Jeremy said without thinking. He cleared his throat. “Um, I mean I could stay at your house while they’re gone. You know, to make sure you’re okay.”

“Are you sure? I’m really sick Jeremy. You’ll probably catch it too. Plus they’ll be gone for like three days.”

“I’ve stayed over longer. And I’ll make sure to quarantine you.” Jeremy laughed. “Would they let me?”

“I don’t know.” Michael paused. “Let me call you back.”

He hung up. Jeremy immediately began throwing clothes into his backpack. He knew Michael’s moms well enough by now to know that they’d agree. He was hunting around for his left shoe when his phone rang.

“Hey, they said,” Michael paused to cough. “They said it’s cool as long as you promise not to let me get out of bed. But don’t worry, I won’t tell them that you will.”

“No way. I’m not getting on your moms’ bad sides.” Jeremy jammed his foot into his shoe. “I’ll be over in 20 okay?”

“Okay. See you soon.”

Jeremy slung his backpack over his shoulder.

“Where you going?” His dad called as he made his way toward the door.

“Michael’s.”

“Staying the night?” He nodded to the backpack Jeremy was carrying.

“Um, I’m actually gonna stay for a few days.” Jeremy tried to act like this wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t. He’d spend days at Michael’s before over past summers. But then, things were different now. “He’s sick and his moms are going away for their anniversary so I’m just going to make sure he’s okay. I’ll be back by Monday it’s only two nights.”

Jeremy’s dad looked at him. Jeremy knew he was trying to figure out if he was lying. He also knew he deserved it.

“Okay.” His dad said finally. “You have Mrs. Mell call me when you get there okay?”

“I will. Thanks dad. Love you.” He grabbed his keys and hurried out the door.

Jeremy pulled up to Michael’s house and let himself in.

“Hello?” He called as he wandered through the living room.

“Jeremy!” The shorter of the two Mrs. Mells, Maria, appeared in the doorway and pulled Jeremy into a hug. “Michael’s asleep right now. I’ve just given him some cough syrup so he should be drowsy for a while. Come come.” Jeremy followed her into the kitchen. “Thank you so much for doing this.”

“No problem.” He politely declined her offer for a drink.

“There’s medicine in the bathroom cabinet and snacks are in this cupboard.”

“I know.” Jeremy laughed.

“He’s been coming here since he was in diapers honey.” Maria’s wife, Lauren, reminded her as she entered the kitchen, playfully ruffling Jeremy’s hair. “He knows his way around as well as Michael does.”

“Of course.” Maria smiled.

“Hey, can you call my dad so he knows I wasn’t lying about being here?”

“Sure thing sweetie.” Lauren said.

“Listen,” Maria continued. “Don’t let him out of bed. And only one dose of cough medicine every 12 hours.”

“Maria he’ll be fine.” Lauren took her wife’s hand. “You worry too much. You know he can handle himself. And Jeremy will make sure to take good care of him. Won’t you Jeremy?” She winked.

Jeremy was well aware of the fact that both Mrs. Mells thought that Jeremy would be the perfect future husband for their baby boy. And it wasn’t that he necessarily disagreed, but he knew for a fact that Michael did. He protested the idea so vehemently every time they brought it up, that eventually they just stopped. When Michael was around anyway.

“We should head out.” Lauren kissed Maria’s cheek. “I’ll take the bags to the car and call Jeremy’s dad. Get your final worries out to Jeremy and then let’s go.”

“No rough housing.” She wagged her finger at Jeremy. “And make sure he goes to bed at a reasonable hour. And you too!” She added. “We made up the guest room for you. Make sure you’re getting enough sleep and eating something healthy. We have plenty of good food in here.”

“I will. I promise.” Jeremy smiled. He may not have his own mother but Michael’s did more than enough mothering for the both of them.

“We’ll be back Monday afternoon. Oh and there’s emergency money on the counter!” She added.

“Alright.”

“Okay.” She patted his cheek. “Thank you again Jeremy. We really appreciate this.”

“You’re welcome. Enjoy your trip.”

He helped carry their last bags to the car. Lauren informed Jeremy that his dad said to remind him not to be up all night. Jeremy rolled his eyes. Parents.

Finally, they said goodbye to Michael and their car pulled out of the driveway. Jeremy returned inside. He knew it was probably best to let Michael rest, but he was more than a little worried after how he’d sounded on the phone.


	2. Medicated Mumbling

**** Jeremy crept up the stairs and pushed open Michael’s bedroom door. Michael was buried under a mountain of blankets but Jeremy could see the mess of hair sticking out.

“Michaaaeeel.” He whispered, poking the blanket heap lightly.

“Mom?”

“Jeremy.”

“Jeremy.” Michael stuck his head out and blinked blearily at him. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Jeremy smiled. “You look like ass.”

“Feel like ass.” He mumbled.

“Need anything?”

“Death.” Michael coughed violently. “And maybe some water.”

“Water I can give you.” Jeremy went downstairs. He returned with a glass of water for Michael and a bag of chips for himself.

Michael sat up, blankets wrapped around him like a hooded cloak and took the water.

“Lay down you need to sleep.”

“I slept all day.” Michael argued, sipping his water and wincing with every drink. He reached out for the chips.

“No way!” Jeremy pulled the bag away. “You can’t even drink water without being in pain.”

“Jeremyyyyy.” Michael whined. He looked like he was struggling to stay awake. “Gimme soooome.”

“No.”

“I’m sick you’re supposed to be waiting on me hand and,” He coughed. “Foot.”

“I’m _supposed_ to be making sure you don’t die, actually.” Jeremy corrected.

“Jeremy I’ve been eating soup for three days.” Michael begged. “Please.”

“Fiiiine!” Jeremy handed Michael one chip. He watched as Michael grimaced his way through swallowing it.

“See?” Michael pretended his eyes weren’t watering. “No problem.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Jeremy shook his head.

“I’m dying.” Michael wheezed through a cough. “Let me enjoy the little things before I go.”

“Shut up.” Jeremy laughed. “I’m gonna go get your xbox and bring it up here.”

“Oh yeah let’s play something.” Michael looked too tired to even stay awake.

“You’re staying in bed.” Jeremy warned, picking up Michael’s now empty water glass.

Jeremy went down to the basement and unplugged Michael’s xbox. He took his time flipping through the games before deciding on a couple to bring with him. Then he went to the kitchen and refilled Michael’s water and grabbed a coke from the fridge for himself. He had to move slowly up the stairs to avoid dropping everything.

When he returned to the bedroom Michael was asleep again. Only this time, he’d kicked all the blankets to the floor and he was shirtless. Jeremy nearly dropped the gaming console on his foot. He set it down gently along with the drinks.

“Michael.” He whispered.

“Mmmmm.” Michael groaned back.

“Hey buddy. Where’s your shirt?”

Michael pointed towards the floor where it looked like his shirt had been flung.

“Got hot.” Michael mumbled into the pillows. The cough syrup had clearly taken effect. Or maybe it was just the fever.

“I see that.” Jeremy laughed.

He was struggling to focus on anything other than the sweaty shirtless Michael in front of him. Not that he hadn’t seen Michael shirtless before, but it was always a lot for Jeremy to handle.

_ Just look at his gross sickly face_, Jeremy thought. But that didn’t help either. It just made his heart flip and gave him a strong urge to brush Michael’s hair out of his face and take care of him.

So Jeremy decided not to look at him at all. He plugged the xbox into the TV in Michael’s room and played for about half an hour while Michael slept.

Eventually Michael did wake up and when he did, he was shivering violently.

“I’m fucking freezing.” He murmured.

Jeremy jumped at the sudden sound. He craned his neck around to see Michael. “That’s cause you threw all your blankets on the floor remember?”

Jeremy stood up and scooped the blankets off the floor. He laid them on top of Michael one by one. Michael grabbed Jeremy’s hand and pressed it to his face.

“You’re warm.” He hummed.

“Thanks.” Jeremy blushed. “So are you.”

“That’s cause I’m hot.” Michael said. He tried to wink but both of his eyes were pretty much closed anyway so he just looked like he was wincing.

Jeremy snorted. “Yeah cause you have a fever dummy.” He brushed some of Michael’s hair off of his forehead. “How do you feel?”

“I’m great.” Michael smiled. “How are _you_?”

“I’m fine thanks.” Jeremy snorted. “Why are you being so weird?”

“I took cough syrup.” He whispered.

“I know that.”

“I took more after they left.” Michael giggled.

“Michael.” Jeremy sighed.

“It wasn’t working fast enough!” Michael whined.

“Your moms were right to not want to leave you alone.” Jeremy shook his head. He pulled his hand away and resumed his task of recovering Michael in blankets.

“They’re smart ladies.” Michael nodded.

“That they are.” Jeremy agreed.

“They want us to get together.”

Jeremy’s face burned. “I know.” He picked another blanket up off the floor, focusing on smoothing it over Michael’s legs.

“That would be nice huh?”

“What would be nice?” Jeremy asked absently as he straightened out the corner of the blanket.

“If we were together.” Michael sighed.

Jeremy froze, afraid to even look at Michael. His stomach felt like it fell through the floor. “What?” He whispered. There was no response. He glanced over. Michael was already asleep.


	3. Coughing and Cuddling

Jeremy set himself up in the guest bedroom. He wasn’t used to sleeping there. Usually he was on either the floor or the couch in the basement with Michael on the other. Or, on the rare occasion that they were already in Michael’s room and couldn’t be bothered to move, he slept in Michael’s bed with him.

He went in one last time to check on Michael before bed. There was a full glass of water on his nightstand. Jeremy had put the cough syrup in his own room, just in case drugged up Michael got any ideas in the middle of the night. Michael was sleeping but he stirred when Jeremy turned off the light.

“Jeremy?”

“Yeah. Do you need something?”

“’M cold.”

“You’re under like ten blankets.” Jeremy shook his head, walking over to the bed.

“Still cold.” He whined. He reached out blindly for Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy sighed and let him take it. “Come here.”

“I am here.”

“No.” Michael scooted back toward the wall and patted the bed with his free hand. “Come _here_.”

“So you can infect me? No way.”

“Please?” Michael pulled on his arm. “I need body heat.”

“Michael.”

“Please Jer?” Michael said softly and Jeremy’s heart nearly exploded. Michael tugged lightly on his arm again.

Jeremy said a quick prayer that Michael’s sick brain wouldn’t remember this in the morning and then he climbed into bed next to Michael.

Michael immediately tangled his legs with Jeremy’s and laid his head on Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy could feel how sweaty he was which was gross. He also felt himself start to sweat under all the blankets and Michael who was a thousand degrees on his own. But it was Michael. So he stayed.

He fully intended to leave once Michael fell asleep. He was sure he’d never calm down enough to sleep with Michael shirtless and cuddling with him. But it was difficult to move with Michael practically laying on top of him and before Jeremy knew it, he was drifting off too.

“Dude!”

Jeremy had barely opened his eyes before he was unceremoniously shoved off the bed and onto the floor.

“What the hell Michael!”

“Why were you in my bed?” Michael’s face was red but Jeremy couldn’t tell if it was from the bed sharing or the fever.

“I’ve slept in your bed before!”

“Yeah but you’re gonna get sick now!”

“Well, you asked me to!”

“And you _listened_ to me? I was high off my ass on cough syrup I didn’t know what I was talking about! I took like three doses!”

Jeremy’s heart sunk. The theory he’d been playing with, the one that he was trying to make himself believe so he wouldn’t get hurt, was true. Michael was not thinking straight. Nothing he said had any real meaning behind it.

“Well,” Jeremy stood up and stretched. “It’s too late now. I was probably gonna get sick anyway.”

Michael shook his head. “Not true. You might have made it out alive if you weren’t such a softie. I mean really how hard is it to say no to a sick person who wants to give you the plague?”

“You’d be surprised.” Jeremy mumbled. “You’re very persuasive.”

“Am I?” Michael asked.

Jeremy nodded.

“Well in that case. I’m starving. Would you mind too terribly making me some food?” Michael smiled wide and batted his eyelashes. The effect was ruined slightly when he fell into a coughing fit.

“You don’t have to persuade me to do that idiot.” Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Of course I’ll make you food.”

“Oh so it’s just cuddling I have to give you puppy dog eyes for huh?” Michael smirked. “I wonder what I could’ve gotten if I was able to think straight.”

“Okay well now you’re just gonna have to starve.”

“No!” Michael yelled which resulted in him coughing for several seconds. “Please,” He said once he could breathe properly again. “Food.”

“Fine but it’s gonna be soup.”

Michael groaned.

Jeremy leaned against the counter, the soft humming of the microwave behind him. Despite his best efforts he’d gotten his hopes up. Even though he knew Michael was probably hallucinating and definitely half asleep, he’d let himself believe it was true. That maybe Michael _did_ want something more. This idea had only been encouraged by Michael asking him to sleep in his bed. But the morning had brought the harsh reality that maybe, just maybe, Jeremy shouldn’t trust Michael’s cough syrup induced rants.

The microwave beeped drawing him out of his thoughts. He grabbed the bowl and another glass of water and carried them to Michael’s room. Michael was sitting up scrolling through his phone when Jeremy nudged the door open with his foot.

“Your food sir.” Jeremy handed him the bowl.

“Thanks. Um,” Michael stared at him. “Did you… happen to bring a spoon?”

Jeremy looked at the bowl. “Oops.” He ran downstairs and grabbed a spoon.

When he returned Michael was drinking straight from the bowl.

“Jesus you couldn’t wait five seconds?” Jeremy laughed.

“I’m starving!” Michael took the spoon and started shoving soup into his mouth. “Can you bring me more cough syrup?”

“Sure but you’re only getting one dose this time you junkie.” Jeremy said, pointing at him.

He retrieved the cough syrup and Michael drank it quickly, wrinkling his nose at the taste. He washed it down with more soup.

Jeremy returned the medicine to its rightful place in the bathroom now that Michael was sane again.

“Hey,” Michael said between mouthfuls of soup. “Let’s watch a movie.”

“Okay.” Jeremy turned on the TV.

“No like downstairs. On the good TV.”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. “Can you even make it downstairs on your own?”

“Probably not.” Michael admitted. “But I won’t _be_ on my own. You’re gonna help me.”

“Oh, am I?” Jeremy crossed his arms.

“Yes.” Michael placed his empty soup bowl on his night stand.

“And why would I agree to that?”

“Because,” Michael groaned as he moved onto his knees and crawled over to where Jeremy was perched at the foot of his bed. “You’re my bestest friend and you _love _me.” He threw his arms around Jeremy’s shoulders.

“Ew get off me sicko!” Jeremy laughed, shoving Michael backwards. “Now I’m definitely getting sick.”

“You didn’t care about that last night.” Michael rolled his eyes.

“You were all weird and sad last night.”

“I’m always weird and sad! Take me downstairs!”

Eventually Jeremy gave in. He made Michael wait until he’d moved everything else downstairs and set up the couch and the movie (half hoping Michael would fall asleep by the time he was finished). Then he returned and held out his hands.

“Yay!” Michael pulled himself to his feet. He swayed slightly. “Whoooaa.” He squeezed Jeremy’s hands tightly to avoid falling over.

“You okay?”

“Yes.” Michael frowned. “I feel gross. I should shower.”

“You can hardly stand.” Jeremy pointed out.

“You’re right. I’ll shower later.” He decided.

They made their way down the stairs, Michael keeping a death grip on Jeremy’s arm the whole time. Jeremy dumped him onto the couch and went to go get drinks.

“I’m tired of water.” Michael complained.

“I don’t care.” Jeremy shoved the cup at him. “Your moms said no junk until you’re healed. Besides I’m already breaking rules by letting you leave your room.”

Michael grumbled some more but he took the water.

He passed out halfway through the movie and Jeremy let him sleep for a few hours while he watched TV.

Michael finally groaned and opened his eyes at nearly 5 pm.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Jeremy said.

“Whoa I feel so much better.” He sat up and tossed off the blankets. “My throat still hurts but my headache is finally gone.”

Jeremy pressed his hand to Michael’s forehead. “You don’t feel hot anymore.”

“Lemme check.” Michael stood up and stretched. Jeremy heard several popping noises. He went into the bathroom and returned with a thermometer under his tongue. There was a beeping and he pulled it out and squinted at the numbers. “Nintey eight!”

“Congratulations.” Jeremy clapped. “Maybe you should go shower now.”

“Good idea.” Michael put the thermometer back and made his way toward the stairs.

He reappeared half an hour later looking much better. He’d regained some color, his hair was clean and fluffy again, and the bags under his eyes were gone. He grinned and raised his arms as he entered the kitchen.

“I’m healed.” He announced and then coughed violently.

“Almost.” Jeremy snorted. He slid Michael a bowl of ice cream. “For your throat.”

“Ah of course.” He winked. “My mothers will never suspect a thing.”

Jeremy shook his head, laughing. “So you actually gonna play something with me tonight instead of immediately knocking out?”

“I guess we’ll see.” Michael said through a mouthful of ice cream.


	4. Christine's Curiosity

Michael did seem significantly better after his nap and shower. So much better than he wrestled Jeremy to the ground at the idea of more soup and made himself pizza rolls instead.

“You’re gonna get me in trouble.” Jeremy called from the floor. He hadn’t bothered to get up from where Michael had pinned him. “Your moms are gonna be mad at me and then they won’t let you talk to me anymore.” He fake pouted.

“Finally! I’ve been trying to convince them you’re a bad influence for years!” Michael yelled back from the kitchen. Jeremy heard the microwave beep. Michael returned to the living room and set a warm plate on Jeremy’s stomach on his way to the couch. “You know they’d love you even if you murdered me yourself.” He said with a much softer tone.

“Thanks.” Jeremy said, lifting the plate and joining Michael on the couch. They watched cartoons while they ate and it reminded Jeremy of when they were little kids having sleepovers. Sitting on the floor, knees touching, giggling about stupid things and staying up way later than they should’ve. With Michael’s energy back he was in no hurry to go to sleep. They loaded up Apocalypse of the Damned at nearly 1 am and didn’t stop playing until the sun started to peak through the curtains.

“We should probably sleep.” Jeremy yawned. “You’re moms are coming home today and if they catch us down here, we’ll both be grounded.”

“True.” Michael stretched and then stared gathering up the small mountain of dishes they had accumulated.

They cleaned up and then went upstairs. Michael threw himself onto his bed.

“You should wash those sheets.” Jeremy said, leaning against the door.

“Oh shit yeah.” Michael rolled off the bed and tore the sheets from it, tossing them into a pile on the floor.

“I didn’t mean now idiot.” Jeremy laughed. “How are you gonna sleep on it?”

“I’ll sleep in the guest room.” Michael shrugged. “That one’s bigger anyway. If we can both fit in my bed, we can both fit in that one.”

“I guess.” Jeremy felt himself blush slightly. He wasn’t exactly enthused about the idea of sharing a bed with Michael after everything that his mind had gone through the day before but he didn’t think he could protest without telling Michael exactly why.

As it turned out, it didn’t really matter much. They were both so exhausted by the time they actually got into the bed that they fell asleep the moment their heads hit the pillows.

Jeremy awoke to the smell of pancakes. He blinked and stretched his arms up before letting them fall onto the bed.

“Ow.” The bed groaned.

“Jesus, I forgot you were here.” Jeremy jumped.

“I noticed.” Michael snorted.

“You smell breakfast cooking?” Jeremy whispered.

“I do.” Michael sat up and took a deep breath in through his nose. “Hey, cool I can smell again.”

They made their way downstairs to find Mrs. and Mrs. Mell in the kitchen, talking quietly as they cooked.

“Moms.” Michael greeted as he walked in.

“Oh you look so much better!” Maria wrapped him in a hug. She pressed her hands to his forehead and cheeks.

“All thanks to Jeremy I’m sure.” Lauren added, smiling at Jeremy over her wife and son’s head.

“Yep.” Jeremy nodded, taking a seat at the table. “I brought him back from the dead.”

Maria finally released her son so Lauren could get a hug in as well and then they all sat down to eat. The boys heard all about Michael’s moms’ trip and they told them all about their weekend at home.

“I should probably get home.” Jeremy said once they’d finished eating. “My dad’s expecting me.”

“Alright. Bye sweetie. Thank you for coming.”

“It’s no problem.” Jeremy assured. “See you Michael.”

“Later dude!” Michael called.

Jeremy ran upstairs and collected his things and then said one more round of goodbyes before heading out to his car. He sat in his own driveway for a few minutes when he got home before going inside. The past few days had been a lot for his heart to handle.

The next day Jeremy had a lunch date with Rich, Christine, and Brooke.

“How’s Michael?” Christine asked, drawing Jeremy’s eyes away from the window.

“Better. Good. I mean he’s pretty much totally healthy again.” Jeremy sipped his milkshake.

“Are you okay?” Christine furrowed her brows. “You seem… distracted.”

“Yeah.” Rich squinted at him. “You keep staring off into space and stuff.” He reached over and stole one of Brooke’s fries. She smacked his hand.

“I’m fine.” Jeremy smiled at his friends. “Just tired.”

“Great well I’m gonna pee and then we can go.” Rich stood up and left the table.

Brooke moved over to the now empty seat beside Jeremy. “Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked. “You know you can talk to us.”

But Jeremy didn’t want to talk about this. He knew saying it out loud would only make it more real. He shook his head.

“I know. Thank you, guys. Really. But I’m okay.”

The girls didn’t look convinced but they dropped the subject as Rich returned and they all headed toward the cars.

“See you guys later.” Rich waved as he and Brooke got into his car.

Christine waved back as she pulled open Jeremy’s passenger side door. It was quiet for a minute while Jeremy started the car and waited for Rich to back out.

“It’s about Michael isn’t it?” Christine said.

“There’s not-”

“That wasn’t really a question.” Christine cut him off. “I know it is.”

Jeremy sighed. “I just don’t want to talk about it right now.” He pulled out of the parking lot and started towards Christine’s house.

“Okay.” Christine shrugged. “You don’t have to.” She paused. “But you can you know. It won’t be weird.”

“Why would it be weird?”

“You tell me.”

“What are you talking about?” Jeremy drilled his eyes into the road to stop from looking at Christine.

She let out a huge theater sigh. “Do I have to explain everything to you Jeremy?” She laughed. “You think it would be weird talking to me about Michael because you like him and you and I used to go out.”

Jeremy nearly swerved into a tree. “I- _what_\- no I don’t!”

“Which part are you denying?”

“All of it.”

Christine snorted. “Okay.”

Jeremy pulled up to the curb by her house and finally turned to look at her.

“Michael and I are just friends and that’s _not_ why I don’t want to talk about it.” He insisted.

“Then why don’t you?”

“Because I just…” He trailed off. He certainly didn’t want to make Christine think he was holding things back from her because they dated. That wasn’t it at all. He could, and did, tell her everything. “I just don’t think I’m ready to deal with this yet. Okay?”

Christine smiled. “Okay Jeremy. Talk to me when you’re ready.” She gave him a slightly awkward car hug and hopped out of the front seat, waving to Jeremy one more time before disappearing inside her house.


	5. Chubby Cheeks and Chipmunks

It was Thursday afternoon when Jeremy’s phone rang. It was Lauren.

“Hello?” Jeremy was instantly nervous. He had both of Michael’s moms’ numbers in case of emergencies but he didn’t think they’d ever called him.

“Hi Jeremy, hun!” Lauren’s chipper voice put Jeremy at ease. “We were just calling to ask you a small-”

She was interrupted but a mumbled yell of “Jeremy!” from somewhere. Jeremy recognized Michael’s voice.

Lauren laughed. “Sorry about that. Anyway, we were just calling to ask a small favor.”

“Sure what’s up?”

“I’m sure Michael told you he was getting his wisdom teeth out today.”

“Yeah.” Jeremy had been texting Michael all morning begging to come. Michael had strictly forbidden it. He said that he refused to let Jeremy see him when he could embarrass himself. Jeremy wasn’t sure how Michael could possibly embarrass himself. After all these years, Jeremy had seen it all. But alas, Michael remained firm.

“Well he just got done and we’re on our way home right now. But Maria just got a call that she has a little family emergency to take care of.”

“Oh no.” Jeremy had a feeling he knew what the favor was. “I hope everything’s okay.”

“Oh yes, it’s not too serious but she does want to go see her family today. Of course, I can stay home if needed but we were hoping you might be able to come look after Michael since you did such a wonderful job before.” Jeremy could her Lauren’s smile through the phone. “If you’re not already busy of course.”

“No I’m free.” Jeremy knew he’d probably regret it but he couldn’t turn down Michael’s moms when they had something important to deal with. Besides, then he’d get the chance to record Michael making a fool of himself. “I can be over in about 20 minutes.”

“Oh fantastic! It should just be for the day but of course you’re welcome to stay the night if you want.”

“We should start paying him if we’re gonna have him babysit so often.” Maria commented.

“That can be arranged.”

“No no.” Jeremy insisted. “You don’t need to. Seeing Michael all loopy will be payment enough.”

“Wonderful. We’re pulling in now so we’re going to get him situated on the couch and then head out. We’ll leave the instructions for his meds and everything on the counter. Thank you so much sweetie.”

“No problem. See you guys tonight.”

“Bye Jeremy!” Michael yelled.

“Bye Michael.” Jeremy laughed. He hung up and once again found himself shoving clothes into his backpack and rushing over to Michael’s. He let himself in with the spare key the Mell’s had given him in middle school when Michael kept forgetting his.

He walked into the living room where Michael was watching TV. He had to refrain from laughing when he saw him. Michael’s mouth was stuffed full of gauze and his cheeks were swollen.

“Hey Michael.”

“Jeremy!” He yelled. He grinned and then winced. “What’re you doing here?” He was slightly hard to understand because of the gauze but Jeremy could figure out more or less what he was trying to say.

“I’m babysitting.” Jeremy said, dropping his backpack.

“Babysitting?” Michael scrunched up his face into a frown. “Babysitting who?”

“You.” Jeremy called as he went into the kitchen. There was piece of paper detailing how often to give Michael his painkillers, when to change his gauze, and what he was allowed to eat. There was also a sticky note that said: **help yourself to anything in the kitchen :). **Jeremy read over the instructions before returning to the living room and plopping down into the armchair next to Michael.

“Where are my moms?” Michael asked.

“They had a family thing to deal with.”

“Is it bad? Did someone _die_?” Michael looked scared.

“No.” Jeremy assured. “Everything is fine. No one died.”

“My face hurts.” Michael moved on. He gingerly touched his cheeks and flinched. “Ouch.”

“Want me to get you some ice?”

Michael nodded, still poking his face.

Jeremy went into the kitchen and returned with a bag of frozen peas. Michael was still touching his face and hissing with pain. Jeremy pulled his hands away.

“Stop that.” He pressed the makeshift ice pack to Michael’s face. “Hold this.” He brought Michael’s hands up to keep the bag in place.

They watched TV in silence for a while, Michael said talking hurt so Jeremy told him to be quiet. After a while, Jeremy took the bag of peas and put them back in the freezer. Apparently, they numbed Michael a bit because he went right back to talking.

“They said my face would be swollen for _three_ days.” He held up three fingers. It really did feel like babysitting.

“Well,” Jeremy sat beside him on the couch. “I guess you’ll just have to be a cute little chipmunk till then huh?”

Michael smiled wide at him.

“What?” Jeremy laughed. “Why are you smiling?”

“I like when you call me cute.” Michael said. Jeremy’s face burned. “Even though you don’t _mean_ it.”

“Of course I mean it.” Jeremy tried to laugh it off.

“Really?” Michael looked at him with wide eyes.

“Yes really.” Jeremy shoved him lightly. Michael smiled. “But since when do you like being called cute anyway? Rich called you cute a few weeks ago and you threatened to shove him in a trashcan.”

Michael shook his head. “I only like when _you_ say it.”

“You’re delusional.” Jeremy tried to hide his steadily growing blush.

“Am not!” Michael protested.

“Are too.” Jeremy rolled his eyes. “It’s the anesthesia affecting your brain.”

“Nuh uh. I’ve always liked it. Since middle school.” Michael crossed his arms with a smug look on his swollen face, clearly feeling like he’d won this argument. Jeremy, on the other hand, was feeling like he could scream. He was desperately trying to keep his hopes from flying away like balloons.

“You don’t know what you’re saying. This is just like when you were all hopped up on cough syrup.” Jeremy shook his head. “You were saying all kinds of crazy stuff then too.”

“Like what?” Michael asked.

“Um,” Jeremy bit his lip. “Never mind.”

“No tell me!” Michael whined.

“No. It’s nothing!”

“JEREMY!” He yelled. “I need to knoooooow!”

“Fine!” Jeremy held up his hands in surrender. “Just stop yelling.”

“Okay tell me.”

“You uh, said that it would be nice if we dated.” Jeremy knew he was bright red. Michael frowned.

“That’s it?”

“Um, yeah?”

“That’s not crazy!” Michael shoved him.

“It’s… not?”

“Nope.” Michael shook his head. “Crazy is like if I said I killed someone or something. _That’s_ crazy because I’ve never even killed anyone.” He rambled.

“So…” Jeremy’s heart pounded. “You’re saying you actually… _do_ think it would be good if we dated?”

Michael opened his mouth. Jeremy’s stomach was doing somersaults as he waited for the response. Then, Michael promptly spit his gauze onto the floor.


	6. Pinky Promise

“Michael!” Jeremy jumped up.

“Sorry.” Michael stretched his mouth and then groaned in pain. “It was too hard to talk. And it made me drool.” He wiped his arm across his mouth.

At least this wasn’t doing anything to intensify Jeremy’s crush.

“Yeah well,” Jeremy ran into the kitchen for paper towels and fresh gauze. He carefully threw away the old gauze and sat down with the new one. “You needed that to soak up all the blood in your mouth dummy.”

Michael looked up at him, horrified. “There’s _blood_ in my _mouth_?”

Jeremy sighed. “Open.”

“No.” Michael clamped his mouth shut.

“Michael.”

Michael shook his head.

Jeremy stood in front of him, gauze in hand, and hoped Michael would forgive him. He grabbed Michael’s cheeks. Michael yelled in pain. Jeremy took this opportunity to shove the new gauze into his mouth. He finished after only being bitten once.

“You’re mean.” Michael mumbled.

“I’m sorry.” Jeremy sat beside him. He laid his head on Michael’s shoulder. “It was important. Can you ever forgive me?”

“I forgive you.” Michael nodded.

Jeremy shivered. “It’s fucking cold in here.”

“Is it?” Michael asked from under every blanket in the house.

“It is.”

“You can wear my hoodie.” Michael offered. He nodded to where the hoodie was tossed over the back of the armchair.

“Thanks.” Jeremy flushed. He was not straight enough for this right now. He pulled the hoodie on. Michael cocked his head.

“You look good in that.” He smiled softly.

Jeremy’s face burned. He was _definitely_ not straight enough for this. “I…”

“I’m STARVING.” Michael yelled suddenly. “What can I eat?”

“Um, nothing yet.” Jeremy tried to recover. “You should sleep.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Jeremy agreed to let Michael watch one more episode of Friends. When it ended however, he was no more eager to sleep.

“You need to rest so you can recover.”

“I’m not tired.” Michael argued.

“Michael please.” Jeremy begged. “Just take a damn nap.”

Michael had no intention of making things easy on Jeremy though and he demanded to watch a movie instead. He was only quiet for only about 15 minutes of Star Wars.

“I’m tired!” He announced.

“Finally.” Jeremy sighed.

“Of being single!”

“God.” Jeremy groaned.

“Why won’t anyone kiss me?” He looked at Jeremy with big sad eyes.

“Because your mouth is all bloody.” Jeremy teased.

“You know what I mean!” Michael pouted. “When it’s not.”

“I don’t know Michael.” Jeremy sighed. “You’re great. Anyone would be lucky to kiss you.”

“You don’t get to say that.” Michael grumbled.

“Why not?”

“Because you wouldn’t kiss me either.”

Jeremy looked at him. He wondered how much of this Michael would remember tomorrow. But looking at how sad he was, Jeremy decided he didn’t care. He just wanted Michael to stop looking like that.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Michael squinted at him. “What?”

“I _would_ kiss you.”

“You _would_?” Michael’s eyes widened.

“I would.”

“But,” Michael frowned. “You don’t even like me like that.”

“This is not a conversation for you when you’re hopped up on painkillers okay?” Jeremy laughed. “Just know I would.”

“When my mouth gets better?”

“What?” Jeremy frowned.

“Will you kiss me,” Michael said slowly, like Jeremy wasn’t understanding. “When my mouth gets better?”

“Uh, I- um.” Jeremy stammered. “You want me to?”

Michael nodded. “Very badly.”

“Okay uh,” Jeremy’s face was the same color as Michael’s hoodie by now. “I’ll tell you what. You go to sleep right now and I’ll kiss you when your face is better.”

“Promise?” Michael stuck his pinky out.

Jeremy sighed. “Promise.” He linked their pinkies. “Now go to bed.”

Michael slept for several hours. Jeremy woke him up to make him take more painkillers and eat something and then let him drift off again.

When Michael’s moms came home, Jeremy was off the couch the instant he heard the lock turn.

“How is he?” Maria asked.

“He’s great. He’s asleep right now.” Jeremy grabbed his backpack.

“It’s late do you want to just stay over?” Lauren called from the kitchen.

“No it’s okay I’m just gonna go. Thanks though.”

“Thank you for coming Jeremy!”

Jeremy was out the door the second they finished thanking him.


	7. Embarassment and Explanation

The next few days Jeremy told Michael he was busy and ignored most of his texts. After a week and a half Michael started getting concerned. Jeremy was dodging all his calls and made excuses every time Michael tried to hang out.

“Jeremy!” Mr. Heere called. “Come here!”

Jeremy made his way downstairs. “What do you…?” He froze when he saw a pissed off looking Michael in the living room.

“Well I’ll leave you to it. I’m off to the store.” Mr. Heere left in a hurry, sensing the tension.

The door slammed. Jeremy stared at Michael for a second before bolting for the stairs.

“Don’t you dare you little furry!” Michael raced after him. He shoved his way into Jeremy’s room before Jeremy could get the door closed. “What the hell is your problem!”

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit! You’ve been avoiding me! Why!” Michael yelled.

“I haven’t!”

“You literally just sprinted up here to get away from me! What happened!”

“Nothing happened.” Jeremy shook his head.

“Don’t lie to me Jeremy!” Michael clenched his jaw and Jeremy noticed that he was very clearly trying not to cry.

Jeremy sighed. “You don’t remember the day you got your wisdom teeth out do you?”

“Not really.” Michael was thrown by the question but recovered his anger quickly. “What does that have to do with anything!”

Jeremy took a deep breath and let it out loudly.

“Jeremy.” Michael was not amused by his theatrics. He crossed his arms and intensified his glare. “Why are you being so weird!” He demanded.

Jeremy stepped forward, closing the distance between them. He placed his hands on Michael’s shoulders and kissed him. When he pulled away Michael’s face was a deep red.

“You asked me to do that when your face got better.” Jeremy mumbled by way of explanation.

Michael turned even redder. He tried to respond but all that came out was a bunch of incoherent sounds.

“I know you were on a lot of painkillers and you probably didn’t know what you were saying but just in case, I just wanted to tell you... just to put it out there,” Jeremy stared at the floor. “I like you.”

“There was no family emergency.” Michael blurted. Jeremy looked up. Michael looked just as shocked at himself for saying that but he cleared his throat and kept going. “That day. There wasn’t a family emergency. My moms lied because they know I’ve had a crush on you for years and they were hoping if I was high, I’d admit it to you.”

“You-” Jeremy gaped. “I’m sorry. They knew you had a _what_ for _how long_?”

Michael shrugged. “That’s why they always made all those jokes.”

“Yeah but you always got so upset when they did.”

“Because I thought you’d find out!” Michael threw his hands up. He sat down on Jeremy’s bed. Jeremy numbly followed. “I had a breakdown that time they introduced you to my aunt as my boyfriend. That’s why they stopped.”

“Well, they still do it. Just not when you’re around.” Jeremy smiled.

“Of course they do.” Michael dropped his head into his hands.

Jeremy tentatively reached out and rubbed his back. Michael leaned into him which made Jeremy relax.

Michael lifted his head suddenly. “What exactly did I say while I was dying?”

“Well, you said it would be nice if we were a couple.”

“True,” Michael nodded. “But embarrassing.”

“And you said I looked good in your hoodie.”

In response to that, Michael made a series of strange noises and covered his face with his hands.

“And then you complained that no one wanted to kiss you and when I said I would you made me promise to do it once your mouth healed.”

Michael groaned into his hands. “That’s so embarrassing.” He mumbled.

“As embarrassing as me saying I would kiss you and willingly getting into bed with you when you had a 103-degree fever without even being on drugs?” Jeremy nudged him.

“No.” Michael sat up. “You’re right you’re definitely more embarrassing.”

But in that moment Jeremy didn’t care if he was embarrassing himself, not if it meant Michael would smile at him like that.

“So um,” Michael shifted slightly, not meeting Jeremy’s eyes. “I wasn’t really, you know, ready last time.” He titled his head slightly. “So if you maybe wanted to, I don’t know… try again?”

Jeremy smiled. He felt slightly more nervous now that they both knew it was coming but Michael looked just as nervous which, weirdly enough, relaxed Jeremy a bit. He turned so he was facing Michael and leaned in. This time, Michael was ready. He met Jeremy halfway, bringing his hand up to Jeremy’s face. Jeremy ran his fingers through Michael’s hair.

They pulled back, slightly out of breath and grinning wildly.

“My mothers are gonna be thrilled.” Michael laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Follow/talk to me on tumblr @ michaelmellonn


End file.
